Suite Life Surprises
by SuiteLife
Summary: When Max is moving away, Cody thinks she hates him, but tries to clear it up at her surprise party special guests... Chap 1: Jacob Smith. Chap 3, Kyle Massey, Miranda Cosgrove, Zachary Williams, Michael Johnson, not the athlete, the actor. They don't say
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Maddie." Cody said to Maddie as he walked up to her at the candy counter.

"Hey, Cody. Is there something wrong?" Maddie asked him.

"Nah I just didn't have a good day today." Cody said and slumped in a chair near the counter.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"Max is moving away and she didn't even say good bye. Then when I called her to say good bye she was all snotty because her friend Kelsey was there. Kelsey can be snotty a lot, and it seems that Max has hung out with her a lot more than Zack and I ever since Kelsey moved here. Now, I don't know if she really meant that or not, and she is not at home right now so I can't call her again."

"Ahh, you poor thing. You know what I suggest? You try to catch her sometime this weekend before she leaves and get her alone so you can give her a proper goodbye."

"Or, talk to her tonight when she comes here for her surprise going-away party." Carey butted in.

Cody jumped in his chair, "Hi, Mom."

"Hey Cody. She will be here in a half an hour you know. Your brother decided to throw her this and she thinks she is going to dinner with her parents."

"Really? Thanks mom. Thanks Maddie. I'll be back!" Cody ran into the elevator to his suite.

Zack walked up, "Hey mom, sweet thing. I got the ballroom all set up!"

"All by yourself?" Carey asked.

"No, silly. Some kids who are staying here came and helped. One of them was this skater dude who I knew his name but I forgot it! I'm so mad now."

"Why didn't you ask him what his name was?"

"Umm, because I... was just going... to do... that... yea..." Zack ran back to the ballroom.

Maddie and Carey followed him into the ballroom and looked around at all Zack and the kids had done.

"I got his autograph." Zack said as he walked up to Maddie and Carey.

"Who's 'his'?" Maddie asked.

"Jacob Smith!" Zack answered.

"Jacob Smith? Isn't he that hot kid from Troy?" Maddie looked off, daydreaming.

"Yea, and he's got a girlfriend." Zack said, sternly.

"Well, if you're so smart, who is she?" Maddie crossed her arms.

"I don't know, but someone like Jacob Smith has to have a girlfriend already. So there." Zack crossed his arms, smiled and walked to the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody walked into the ballroom and looked around.

"Wow," He said. "Max is going to have so much fun. I wonder who is coming."

Meanwhile, a busload of all Max's friends came in through the lobby and ran Cody over as they went into the ballroom.

"I'm ok," Cody mumbled as he tried to get up.

Zack ran in and stepped on Cody's leg.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Cody got up with a bruise on his head and arm and hopped out of the room.

When he hopped into his suite, he saw his mom there with Maddie talking about babysitting him and Zack.

"So, is Sunday ok?"

"Yea, sure. Because you know, Saturday, I have to work."

Cody didn't feel like hopping anymore, so he got on the floor and crawled over to a chair and sat down.

"I'm hurting..." Cody mumbled to himself.

"Cody, you must be hurting!" Carey walked over to Cody.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Cody sarcastically answered.

"Cody..." Carey gave Cody 'the look'.

"What?" Cody asked.

"What happened? Maddie, could you get three ice packs out of the freezer?"

"Sure," Maddie answered.

"Well, I was just looking around at the beautiful view of the elegant ballroom-"

"Cody..."

"Sorry. I was in the ballroom and all these kids ran over me. Then Zack stepped on my foot. It made a loud cracking noise, whatever that means."

"Oh-my-gosh! Cody! You probably broke your leg!"

"You mean Zack broke my leg?"

"Cody..."

"Sorry. Ow." Maddie had just put the Ice pack on his leg, which was propped up on the coffee table, and she put one on his face and his arm.

"I got to take you to the nurse office."

"Not the Nurse! She hates me! I wasn't the one who put frogs in the bed! It was Zack! And Zack did the cockroaches in the medicine cabinet... and I have no clue who popped her stress ball 3 weeks after that day..."

"WHAT?" Carey stared at Cody.

"Oops..." Cody slouched in his chair.

"That boy is in trouble. Mr. Moseby made Miss Nissan pay for all that!"

"Ow, ow, ow... sharp pain..." Cody grabbed his ankle.

"Ok, let's just take you to the ER. You might miss Max's party, but we'll see what we can do about that."

Maddie and Carey carried Cody out the door and down the elevator.

In The Lobby:

"Jake, come here." Zack said.

"Yea? Where's Max? When is she coming?" Jake twitched and looked impatient.

Zack looked at Jake weirdly, "are you ok, dude?"

"Yea, why?" Jake stopped twitching and looked at Zack as if nothing was wrong.

"You're looking a little mercurial today, you know what I mean?"

Muriel walked up, "Did you say my name, Zack? By the way, your pantry is out of food."

"No, I said 'mercurial', not 'Muriel.'"

"What's the difference?" Muriel asked.

"One's changing moods, and one's changing rooms." He said, as he shoved Muriel away.

"Well?" Jake asked.

"She's going to be a little late. Like, an hour. She has to practice this dance that her mom made her make perfect before she left. She's going to show it to us, but she doesn't know it yet. So she'll be about an hour late."

"An hour?" Jake said.

"Yea..."

"So, When is Max coming?" Carey comes up behind Zack carrying Cody.

"An hour and 15 minutes. What happened to Cody?"

"Ow, Ow, Ow... sharp pains..." Cody said still clutching his foot.

"You stepped on his leg and broke it." Carey said to Zack.

"I did? Woops. Sorry, bro. Forgive me?"

"Yea, ow... ow..." Cody said.

"You have a brother? And you broke his leg?" Jake asked.

"Yes and I guess." Zack answered.

"Hey, Cody. I'm Jacob Smith."

Cody looked at him stunned.

"J-J-Jac-c-cob S-S-Smith?" Cody stuttered.

"Yea."

"Oh my Word! You are awesome! One day I wanted to be just like you and the next day Zack was like, no dude im Jacob Smith and we were having this big old fight about who is a better skater and actor and I obviously won in both fields and then I was skating around and I almost could do that one thing you did in that one- ow.. ow... sharp pains..." Cody grabbed his foot tighter and was taken out the doors.

"So, Cody won both fields?"

"Not the skating one, he won as a better actor. Even though I can cry on cue."

"Have you guys ever acted?"

"In drama class."

"And you cried in drama class."

"No, but I can fake cry! I'm really good! Want to see?" Zack pretends to Cry and is doing a horrible job.

"Ok. Cool. Nice. I'll be in the ballroom setting up." Jake left Zack in the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

At the ER:

Carey and Maddie carried Cody to a chair in the waiting room and Carey walked up to the counter.

"Hello. I am Carey Martin, and my son, Cody Martin, has just gotten his leg broken by his brother. He needs to see his friend Max because she is leaving and-"

The crabby receptionist said, "Please wait in the waiting room. I will talk to you in 3 minutes. Well, off you go. NEXT!"

There was no one else in the line so Carey said, "Since there is no one else in line I don't think you should be yelling in my ear. Well, my son wants to say-"

"Well, I would not know if there is anyone else in line, you're in my way."

"Excuse me, Miss, but this happens to be the EMERGENCY Room. Would you like me to define Emergency?"

"No Miss, and my shift is over. Please report to the next open window, goodbye."

Carey walked to the next receptionist and said, "Hello, my Name is Carey Martin, and my son, Cody Martin, has just gotten his leg broken by his brother. He needs to see his friend Max because she is leaving and he wanted to say goodbye, except she's coming to our hotel today and if he isn't fixed up, he won't get to see her."

"Ah, and how old is your son?" The receptionist asked.

"12."

"OK. We will take him into the back immediately. Hopefully, we will be able to fix him up in about a half an hour! Does that sound ok?"

"That's sound great."

Back at the Hotel:

"Mr. Moseby! Mr. Moseby! I can count I know! But there are usually two little blonde peoples… I only count one! I can count, I know!" Esteban said as he panicked.

"There is only one? This is amazing! I don't care where the other one is, Esteban, let's celebrate!" Mr. Moseby started dancing.

"No Mr. Moseby! Let us find them! Let us be explorers like my father!"

Mr. Moseby stopped dancing and looked at Esteban, "Oh, stop worrying and get back to your work."

Mr. Moseby walked over to Zack and asked, "Do you happen to know where your brother is?"

"Yea, he broke his leg and he's in the ER. I just got off the phone with my mom and he will be back in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes. I will go inform lost Esteban. Carry on, that ballroom is looking good. Were you just crying?"

"Yea, I was fake-crying. I'm really good, you want to see?"

"No it's ok. I will wait until it's real."

He walked away and Zack walked into the ballroom and up to Jake.

"Hey Jake I want to learn these names of all your friends and how they know Max. I don't even know why they all came here the same day and happen to know her!"

"Well, she told us she was leaving, and then her parents individually called us up while she didn't know and told us that you were having this party, and we couldn't wait. So these people are, Mike Johnson from Mike's Super Short Show, Zachary Isaiah Williams from The Romeo Show, Miranda Cosgrove from Drake and Josh, and Kyle Orlando Massey from That's So Raven. I'm surprised you didn't know those people from their looks. Well, those kids over there are Kevin Hughes, Shannon Marks, Aurora Van der Wick, David Knoxley, and Tapeworm. They are all friends she has had since Kindergarten. Oh, and here comes Kelsey Fredricksmen. She is a new girl to Max's, well and your, school and she is Max's new neighbor too. I think she is her new best friend."

"Best friend?"

"Yea."

"But, Cody and I were her best friends. When did she get a new best friend?"

"I don't know. And I'm sorry. Hopefully you can clear things up before she leaves, today, and try to stay away from Kelsey."

"Why should I stay away from her? She's hot…"

"She's not that great of a girl, and she, well, stole my best friend away from me once, she can do it to you, too."

"What?"

"She began to like my best friend Josh one day, right after she told me she liked me. I had no clue about anything about her, and then Josh asked her out. She would not let him talk to me anymore, or she threatened to break up with him, and tell the whole school any secrets he had told her, and, to his mistake, he had told her a lot of secrets. You see, she was jealous of me."

"Why would she be jealous of you?"

"Uh, dude, didn't I just hear about you and your brother arguing about who was more like me?"

"Oh, whatever. Continue."

"Well, she is a skateboarder and has always wanted to skate like me, so she stole my best friend, and she might be stealing yours too."

"Oh my gosh, Jake, that's horrible! Did Josh ever come back?"

"No, and, oh great, she's coming over here."

Kelsey walked up to Jake and Zack and said, "Hi Jake. Hi, what's your name?"

"Zack."

"Hey Zack. So, when is Max going to get here? I heard you live here and you put this whole thing together."

"Well, she is coming in about 45 minutes to an hour."

"Ok. Do you know where the food is? Like, the candy shop?"

"Yes, I know where the candy shop is, but my Sweet Thang is not here to help you with that."

"Your Sweet Thang?"

"Yes. Maddie, The candy shop operator, is my sweet thang and that won't ever change. So, since she's not here, there is nothing I can help you with. Now please leave, I am talking with Jake."

Kelsey walked away. Jake smiled.

"Good one, Zack."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the review on the Zone Sprouse forums! you guys rock!

* * *

Cody walked up to Zack with his new crutches.

"Oh, hey Cody. You're back. Max is coming in 15 minutes."

"Wow, okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I had a perfect idea of how she would come in before we surprise her. It happens to involve you..."

Zack told Cody how they could surprise Max, and Cody agreed to do it.

"Hey Zachary." London walked over to him.

"Hey London."

"Thanks for decorating the ballroom for my birthday party. It will be super fun!"

"Uh, London, I didn't -"

"But why does it say, 'We'll miss you, Max'? I think you should take that down."

"London, this is -"

"You should have it say, 'HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY LONDON! EVERYONE LOVES YOU!'"

"Actually, London -"

"And there should be pink decorations everywhere, not -"

"LONDON!"

"Yes?"

"This is not your birthday party. Heck, it's not even your birthday! You're turning 15 ½! Not 16! So can you either leave the room, or help?"

"Help? No, I can't do that. I have a hair appointment in 3 minutes. Well, tootles!"

"Oh, Gosh, this will take a couple more minutes..." Zack said, looking up at the light booth. "Yet, it is worth it for my best friend Max."

Maddie walked in the ballroom and stopped when she saw Kelsey. Kelsey saw Maddie and frowned. They walked towards each other until they came to the middle of the room.

"Kelsey..." Maddie said.

"Madeline..." Kelsey said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be modeling near your precious home in New York?" Maddie asked, frowning.

"No, Madeline. I have finished with modeling for now. I have a new interest... and I will have him by the end of the night."

"And who is that?"

"Zack Martin."


End file.
